The present invention relates generally to password inputs and more particularly to the utilization of virtual keypads for portion based password inputs.
Mobile devices currently allow for users to utilize numerous applications and perform functions such as online banking and online commerce. Online banking and online commerce along with other mobile device functions typically involve the use of security features to protect the private information associated with a user. Security features can include unlocking a mobile device prior to accessing content on the mobile device or entry of a numerical password or personal identification number (PIN) to protect the user's account information, such as credit card and bank account information. Mobile devices with touch screens or automated teller machine (ATM) allow for the user to access personal information in public areas, where the user takes precautions to ensure password inputs are not viewable to the public. A person looking in the direction of the user inputting the password has the ability to see each digit of a numerical password or PIN being entered.